Many objects, such as tires, are exposed to air, gases, and liquids that create aerodynamic and hydrodynamic forces, such as drag. Aerodynamic and hydrodynamic drag can lead to inefficiencies in the performance of various vehicles, devices, and the like incorporating tires and other objects. Additionally, aerodynamic and hydrodynamic drag can lead to excessive forces applied to objects subjected to aerodynamic and hydrodynamic forces.
Additionally, some objects, such as molds for rubber and polymer articles, may experience excessive adhesion between the mold surface and the rubber or polymer articles, which results in the mold needing to be cleaned to remove particles adhered to the mold surface.
What is needed is an aerodynamic and hydrodynamic surface treatment for tires and other objects to reduce aerodynamic and hydrodynamic drag. The surface treatment may additionally improve release of rubber and polymer articles from a mold without the necessity of extensive mold cleaning.